Lights Went Out in Class
by cinnabiscuit butt
Summary: Zangetsu, locked up in Ichigo's inner world never received a direct and proper education. Now, he's bugging his Majesty to teach him what he's learning and what he knows in a physical form. This isn't going to really help that Ichigo is already in college. How would his friends take it? {Short Chapters, Updated Often}
1. Chapter 1

A little (fiction) info about what has happened before this fanfiction starts: Ichigo summoned Zangetsu as a friend (I honestly am too tired to perfectly explain this… Make all the crazy ideas you want about how it happened) and now both the Old Man and Zangetsu can materialize at Ichigo's will. I promise as you read, it will make more sense. Also this takes place after the Thousand Year Blood War arc. But… It actually didn't happen here so WHEEEE! And Ichigo still has his "original" shikai and bankai (I don't wanna name a unsealing thingy for Zangetsu, and all the ones I had were apparently already taken.)

Hoh boi! I really didn't plan this one out ;-; Be prepared to die o(｀ω´ )o wow I'm actually doing this…. Please be prepared… (This won't include OC's because i don't feel like making any. Well maybe teachers. But you all should know that I'm a lazy writer ∑(ﾟДﾟ) Here is something: Ichigo classifies his Quincy powers as "Old Man" and his Shinigami and Hollow as "Zangetsu" ;3 A little fanfiction never killed anybody… OR DID IT?!

Ichigo sat in his quiet room, with nobody to bug him (with the exception of Kon sleeping in his usual drawer). The orange-haired boy was in his first year of college, and an odd coincidence of Ichigo rooming with no other than Inoue Orihime. This was Ichigo's first week, he had just finished his classes and had wonderful reunion with everybody in the dining hall. His college had also offered a smaller Docters School which Ishida has been attending. Inoue, Ichigo, and Chad are majoring in around the same subjects, tho none of the three know what they are going to major in exactly yet. Though Inoue may be considering going to the Docters School for commonly known reasons among the spirit world.

Yet again, Ichigo has been spinning his pen in hand when he heard a sudden *THUD* on the door. The boy had always been kind enough to keep his room unlocked, since for some strange reason, everybody feels conferred when being in the room with Ichigo. The door swung open and auburn-colored hair swooshed by. The student walked in and jumped onto Ichigo's bed.

"Hey Inoue, how were your first classes? Who are your classmates?" Ichigo asked with slight glee.

"I'm lucky enough to be in the same class as Tastuki-chan and Sado-kun!" She exclaimed with great enthusiasm.

"Actually, I haven't asked who are in your classes?"

"I got two classes with Keigo and Mizuro, and one with Ishida." "We still got time in the dining hall and free time when walking to our classes to see each other though." Ichigo has said with a slightly more positive attitude than usual.

After Ichigo's and Inoue's small conversation, Inoue had sat down at her desk and began thinning out her small pile of homework. Ichigo had already done a majority and said he was going to fall asleep early and wake up early to finish. Inoue kindly accepted Ichigo's statement and went quiet to let Ichigo sleep.

A week had passed and the schedule of falling asleep early and finishing his homework early has been working out for everybody… So far. Ichigo hadn't mentioned that he had been having weird dreams. Not like flying seals or house windows puking rainbows, but something more abnormal.

Ichigo would wake up in Kurosaki Clinic and look out his window to check if everything was normal, or if his dad was jumping up to get Ichigo awake. Tho there was not a soul around, there was nobody on the roads, no Yuzu and Karin, even no Kon if Isshin. The he would hear it. The double-over voice in his mind asking " **How do ya do it? I don' understand."**. He would ask this all throughout the dream, keeping the same, confused voice. Then after an hour in the dream, Ichigo would wake up to the sound of Inoue getting her flipping the covers off her bed as she rolled over.

Ichigo would glance out his room window to see if anybody was there, sure enough, he saw students already walking around in conversation. After Ichigo had finished his morning routine, Inoue had finally scrambled awake to the sounds of Ichigo neatly stuffing his work and binders into a small bag. Inoue had glanced at the clock up on the wall and had noticed it was only 6:30 AM. After Ichigo had helped her make her beck and pack her things for class, they both walked together to the dining hall to meet the whole crew there: Mizuro, Keigo, Ishida, Tastuki, and Sado.

"What took you so long, Kurosaki, you had made everybody wait." Ishida had said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yo, about time." Tastuki had spat out with a positive intent.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Mizuro had said with his early morning glee.

"Morning." Sado said with his usual blank tone of voice. Then came Keigo.

"GOOD MORNIN' ICHIGOOOO!" Keigo yelled has he lunged at ichigo for a hug. Swiftly, Ichigo had stepped to his side and letting Keigo skid on the pavement.

"I take… that as… a… "Go- good morning"... too."

As everybody continued walking to the dining hall (Ichigo was carrying Keigo), everybody was talking about all their classes, progress, and new friends. Ichigo had also wanted to take a meditation class where you sit and try to fall asleep while sitting up. After the respected period of meditation, everybody would open their eyes, jot down a few notes about what they thought about while meditating, and everybody would share some of what they did. Ichigo had wanted to do it for a special reason: speaking with his zanpakutō. Since meditation was everyday, Ichigo would get to spend more time "bonding" with Zangetsu. Than he would have to make up a few ideas to jot down and share.

Though Ichigo was in college, he was still a shinigami. Since the college he was attending didn't have any local ones, hollow that appeared would be his job, while Kon reluctantly took notes for Ichigo while he was gone so he wouldn't be left in the dark about what happened in class. Though Rukia came for the occasional visit round dark. For Kon as a reward for helping Ichigo of the slightest, he was allowed to be out when Rukia came. Ichigo would call everybody to come over to his room while Rukia is over to have a kind of group chat to discuss about stuff in school and problems in the Soul Society (because there are always problems there).

Before college started, Ichigo had asked Urahara how to make a seal and unseal it for his reiatsu since Ichigo still had poor control over it. The task wasn't simple and had Ichigo awake for days trying to complete the seal. Since hollow were attracted to high amounts of reiatsu, Ichigo wanted to seal off as much power as he could to lower the amount of hollow during the day. Henceforth, preventing Ishida, Inoue, Sado, Anne Ichigo himself from missing too much class.

Tonight, as Ichigo was completing the part of homework he chose to do at night (rather than morning), he had heard the voice that has been dwelling in his dreams for the past week asking:

" _ **Arentcha gonna tell me how ya do this stuff? It looks like rocket science ta me, though I don' really know what that is either**_ **."**

" _Shut up!_ " Ichigo demanded.

" _ **Do ya even know what I've been askin' 'bout anyways**_ **?"**

" _Well_ …"

He pointed internally at the paper in front of Ichigo: his homework.

" _Oh… WELL YOU AT LEAST COULD HAVE IDENTIFIED IT FOR ME!"_ Ichigo yelled at Zangetsu.

" _ **SHEESH! IF I HAD KNOWN YA WERE GONNA BE A GRINCH 'BOUT IT, I WOULDNTAH ASKED!"**_ Zangetsu snapped back at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed as he began speaking normally again.

" _So you were asking about my homework? Not some crazy stuff in the back of my mind I don't wanna talk about?"_

" _ **Ya know I don' like the rain, I wouldn't dare bring stuff like that up, 'cause that's when things get weird."**_ While stating that, a small snigger had appeared, worrying Ichigo of just the slightest.

" _So what subject do you want me to explain first?"_ Ichigo asked with a small unnoticeable tone of annoyance.

" _ **All of them."**_ Zangetsu said bluntly.

Why HERRO there young fellows! This is the first chapter of my fanfiction where Zangetsu goes t- [SPOILERS]! It's gonna turn out great XD! (Please trust me). Anyways, erm… I guess I did pretty well(?). *Listening to Tokyo Teddy Bear does not help*. Erm… GOODBAE MA FRANDS!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh lookie, CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOOO! This was compleatly you civilized to do, I'm an overachiever, I have lots of free time, and I'm kinda good at writing, and I'm pre-writing this rather than waiting to post the other one because I have a big problem of… procrastination. Anyways, this chapter should be funny, I don't really know. It's not like I know what other people are thinking of this. I mean… I got weird stuff happening all over, there's no telling what my schedule is gonna be. ◡ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ┻━┻ ← (the table has my writing on it.) Since I'm lazy (everybody should know what by now) these chapters should only be around 1,200- 2,000 words, but in return, I'm gonna make this a long series with a lot of chapters, probably going for about a few years (I can never promise) but I wanna write about Ichigo's job (though I haven't chosen one yet).

Here is a quick summarization of this story: Ichigo is in his first year of college with everybody (Inoue, Sado, Ishida, Tastuki, Keigo, Mizuro, and Kon). Everybody is working hard, Ichigo is having weird dreams, Ishida wants to be a doctor, Sado wants to be a pro wrestler, Inoue kinda wants to be a doctor, everybody is is an enigma. This is taking place as if the Thousand Year Blood War arc. never happened, except the Old Man is still the younger version of Yhwach, but nobody knows, and nobody really cares, cause nothing's gonna happen. Anyways, LET'S BEGIN THE MADNESS!

Ichigo had sighed again, then looked up at Inoue. " _Would she notice if Zangetsu materialized, or should I wake her up and have her just to watch?"_

Ichigo weighed out both options and decided to wake up Inoue. She hasn't seen Zangetsu yet, and it would probably be a kinda good opportunity introduce them both… maybe we should go out to the grassy field in front of the dorm. It would look like I am talking to Inoue since Zangetsu isn't visible to normal humans. I wouldn't be so lucky if Ishida just happened to walk by, tho I could explain Zangetsu to him too, maybe the really small chance of Sado coming.

" _ **Ya know I can hear ya thinkin', King?"**_ He said with a slightly sadisticly.

Ichigo grunted silently as he stood up from his chair to go Inoue, finding out she was still awake. He poked her. She scrambled while pushing all her sheets off her bed.

"ICH-" She was cut off my Ichigo smacking his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, people are already sleeping. It's 11:37 PM." He kindly stated with a sweet but silent tone.

Ichigo took his hand of the girl slowly and silently while going over to the room light to turn it on. Then he looked over at Inoue with a slightly serious look on his face.

"Inoue, don't get startled when this person appears, I'll probably explain everything to you for now, than everybody else." Ichigo said with tones of an oray of emotions.

" _Eye, c'mon out, time for class."_

" _ **Don' get excited."**_ He said with a small tone of anxiety for the reason of materializing in front of a human, and a tone of sadisticly for all known reasons why, and the final tone of annoyance for also all known reasons why.

Kon had perfectly timed himself to pop is drawer to ask what all the noise when Zangetsu had materialized and was already lying on Ichigo's bed staring at the rainbow lights hanging on the ceiling installed by Inoue.

" **Umm… Hi? Who are ya, small stuffed animal?"** Zangetsu asked Kon with the hope of getting a logical answer.

"Oh me? I am the mighty Kon! One of the few still-living gikongan. My species was

eradicated but me and 3 others had survived! My power is leg strength!" Kon answered to the strange boy standing before him, looking oddly like Ichigo but with reverted colors.

Inoue pitched in as her and Kon asked the same question at the same time: "Who are you?"

" **Nobody really impo-"** "He's my zanpakutō." Ichigo interrupting hoping to say as little as he can about Zangetsu. Guessing he would probably have to explain about him anyways. He guess this is what half of this was kinda for.

Inoue and Kon were both minorly stunned by the current information bestowed upon them at that very moment. " _Zanpakutō? Man, Ichigo just gets weirder and weirder."_ Kon thought _._

"So umm… I guess I'll get my stuff, drag along Inoue to make it look less suspicious if anybody passes by to see me talking to myself, and bring Zangetsu." Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Kon, stay here and lock the doors and watch from the window, scream at us if there is anything really important, we'll come right over." Ichigo said with the voice and fierceness of a kernel.

"Yes sir!" Kon said standing up and putting his fluffy arm to his head.

"Time to explain magic." Ichigo said walking out the door with Inoue and Zangetsu, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Ichigo had walked around the dorm enough times to actually perfectly remember and create shortcuts to the exits in only a week. Walking out to the grass field, Ichigo looked up and saw a blue glare of glasses flicker into his sight. " _Just my luck. Ishida."_ Ichigo thought.

"Inoue-San, Kurosaki, what are you doing here so late at night?" Ishida asked quietly.

"We would like to ask the same." Ichigo silently grunted.

"Well I felt a disturbing mass reiatsu, so I came over to the source, being so close, I'm guessing that mass is the suspicious person you're with." Ishida stated.

" **Give the kid metal."** Zangetsu snorted.

"Oh boy, more explaining to more people…" Ichigo said sulking.

As Ichigo explained what exactly Zangetsu was, nobody had come out though a few of the college police drove by checking for parties. Thinking "They're probably doing some late night studying, a lot of other students do that because they always need to catch up on work. Good luck kids!" And they drive away.

Ichigo started taking out his binders and papers. " _This is gonna be a long night…"_ he thought in his head.

"So he's your Zanpakutō? And he's what makes you a Vizard?" Ishida asked intently.

"He's kinda cool…" Inoue shuttered.

Ichigo started putting his stuff back in his bag. "Let's do this at the library."

Everybody walked over to a table at the library, deciding it would be easier and quieter, there would also be lights so nobody had to use a flashlight. The tables there had a flat glass surface and the chairs were these big fluffy ones you see at the story that you really want but are too expensive, it's amazing. Though there were 3 students there, 1 was studying, and the 2 others were sleeping, so we took at seat farthest away from the awake student studying, not to bug him.

"So umm… I guess we'll start simple… erm… MATH!" Ichigo spurted out.

"MATH IS HARD!" Inoue said with a worried tone.

"Depends on you you're asking." Ishida charged in.

" **TEACH ME ALREADY!"** Zangetsu barked out at everybody.

Ichigo decided that it would be easiest to start from the lowest and easiest grades to the older and harder grades to make it more simple. He suspected that this would around a month total to make him understand everything, or just make him pay attention with Ichigo during class in the first place would have made it so much easier. With the occasional help from Ishida, Ichigo guessed that would also help, Inoue could do something too.

After about an hour of "studying/teaching", somebody looked at their watch and screamed only to be cut of my a hand slapping her mouth. He took his hand of and asked

"What's wrong?"

"Its 1:48 AM!" Inoue whisper yelled.

The initial action for Zangetsu was to return to Ichigo's Inner world immediately, in which he did, leaving everybody to pack up and book it back to their the dorm halls. After that fiasco, everybody went back to their rooms and calmly went to sleep.

Everybody's slumber went well, and for the first time in a while, Ichigo had a normal dream, well, dreams are never really normal. It was about somebody throwing a biscuit with really small kittens at a student who was allergic to cats, " than the student threw the biscuit in the air, and everybody jumped out of their seats to save the biscuit with all the small kittens on it and everybody bumped heads while sliding on the floor, but they all did succeed in saving the biscuit. Than more small kittens started raining from clouds in the dining hall and everybody ran around trying to catch all it kittens while the one student was having a mild allergic reactions to tiny kittens raining on her.

Zangetsu and the Old Man watched the dream with the pure feeling of entertainment and laughter.

Guess he's found a pretty decent spot to settle, raining kittens, does he even want a cat?" The Old Man asked.

" **I wouldn't mind the company, probably better than that stuffed animal. What was he again? Gik-gikhh… Gikongan? Not like I need to know."** Zangetsu sniffled.

Now what's a wrap! (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=) I have absolutely NO IDEA what the next chapter will be about but my lil' noggin is at work! Maybe I'll think of an idea and write it down! Than completely you forget about it. AHHH… The double updates, don't expect them too often. SHALOM!

(In the way I'm using shalom, I'm saying goodbye, though it actually means hello, goodbye, and peace! Hebrew is weird.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ah… Hahaha… *dying inside*' anyways, here this the third chapter. I guess this one should be a bit ridiculous… I mean… who wouldn't like it? (A lot of people probably but I don't really care about your opinion), I'm just gonna jump right into this, I'm too lazy to say much, HERE WE GOOOOO! Also I'm making these chapters shorter, because I want more of them.

Here is a quick summarization of this story: Ichigo is in his first year of college with everybody (Inoue, Sado, Ishida, Tastuki, Keigo, Mizuro, and Kon). Everybody is working hard, Ichigo is having weird dreams, Ishida wants to be a doctor, Sado wants to be a pro wrestler, Inoue kinda wants to be a doctor, everybody is is an enigma. This is taking place as if the Thousand Year Blood War arc. never happened, except the Old Man is still the younger version of Yhwach, but nobody knows, and nobody really cares, cause nothing's gonna happen. Anyways, LET'S BEGIN THE MADNESS! (Zangetsu goes to school).

Ichigo had made the amazing decision to record his dad saying "GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOOO!" as an alarm for the days Ichigo had no homework, or finished it all the day before. As a result of that alarm, let's just say 4 are out of order. Though, a certain somebody haven't given up on Ichigo's alarm and wakes him up _bright and early_.

" _ **EYYYYY! WAKE UP, KING! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP ALREADY!"**_

Funny thing, Ichigo was actually semi-already awake. Around half an hour ago, Ichigo woke up in his bed to a strange sound: snoring. He looked over at Inoue, who wasn't making a sound, and she never snores. Ichigo could tell that it wasn't coming from any other rooms, the college had enough to make sound-proof walls, that would dissipate most sounds from the opposing room, and Ichigo had all of his window in his room closed, AND the fan was off.

Ichigo had been awaken by the sound of Zangetsu snoring now that he had entered college. { Yes, yes, you are reading this correctly, Zangetsu is snoring, this won't be a problem outside of the sleeping region so don't worry ;) } Ichigo had been rudely awakened by his dad, but this was something new. Ichigo could tease Zangetsu about his snoring habits for years. This could at one point, possibly get him out of an extremely hard pickle.

A beautiful awakening, 5:45 A.M., the sun hasn't even reached the horizon yet, but Ichigo guessed that Zangetsu was just _asking_ to go to classes with him. Though, Ichigo wondered how what would work. Maybe he would ask Urahara to give him… a… Gigai. Ichigo would come into class with an "secret identical twin" with inverted colors, and dark sunglasses to cover Zangetsu's black and gold eyes. That idea probably shouldn't have come to Ichigo's head, because 17.61 seconds later, Ichigo would be on the phone with Urahara buying a gigai.

" _Nyehhh… Good morning…"_ Ichigo said with a tired groan.

" _ **So are going to teach me more magic apparently called "knowledge"?"**_ Zangetsu asked with a sadistic yet incomprehensible tone.

" _Well I guess I had a bit of an idea."_

" _ **Well I guess I could hear your whole chat with that candy-selling-sandal-wearing-secretive-weirdo."**_

" _Well I guess I should head class"_ Ichigo stated ending the "Well I guess I" conversation.

Ichigo had a normal day for once. Not much went wrong, somebody was having a biscuit-fight with 5 other people. Classes went good, then lunch came around, and the final classes of the day rolled right by, dinner finished, and then came to the walk back to the dorm. Ichigo received a call from none other than our weirdo-enigma, Urahara. He had confirmed that he would be coming over to deliver the Gigai. The transportation would be difficult though, since Ichigo and Urahara were in the same world, Urahara would have to go to the Soul Society back to the World of the Living and back again. The price was hefty, but it may be worth it.

Urahara arrived early the next morning even before Zangetsu had started yelling at the top of his lungs for Ichigo to wake up.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san~" Urahara greeted waking up Ichigo and Inoue.

"Whahh… what's going on, Ichigo?" Inoue asked helplessly.

"I-I.. I umm… Kin-kinda… as-asked… Urahara to… Erm… get my… Zanpakutō a gigai." Ichigo sputtered out in embarrassment feeling as if his soul had just floated off and died. And Inoue was now awake and sitting on her bed, with a completely dumbfounded expression.

Zangetsu materialized suddenly, to everybody's surprise, and had a grin glued onto his face just _oozing_ out the feeling of hysteria.

" **So this is mine, I presume?"** Zangetsu ask/stated with an actually slightly polite tone in his voice.

The Gigai was exactly Zangetsu's body figure, and colors. The only thing needed was real clothes and not a worn-out white kimono. It was pretty much thought it would be be, though he didn't know how Urahara would know his colors, but then Ichigo have it a think. Urahara probably put a camera in Ichigo's room one random night without being noticed. Then everybody glanced back at the Gigai, and Inoue had already picked out several pairs of clothes and 3 different pairs of sunglasses, preferably (by Zangetsu) white, of course of cover his oddly, colored eyes.

Zangetsu decided that he should just get in the Gigai after everybody left for the dining hall because he wanted his own alone time to think. Not that anything is just really wrong, but that he wanted to go over how he would act. It isn't that normal for a kid in clad-white skin and hair with an identical twin to come into a college class one day, he could still act different, but he would have to tone it down a notch.

After Zangetsu finished bathing in his thoughts, everybody was gone, and he was bolting it out of the dorm, and catching up to Ichigo, than he remembered: his voice. He couldn't yell out to Ichigo to wait for him, with the limited speed this human body had. He guessed first-impressions were gonna be important, and he was gonna have to be with Ichigo. But a moment later, Zangetsu had caught up with Ichigo and stayed " **Hey."** before anybody noticed.

"Oh hey." Ichigo said in a normal tone that he would use to talk to anybody else.

Everybody looked behind themselves to see the suspicious white figure in a navy-blue sleeveless jacket with a light-blue hoodie and a lapis lazuli long sleeved shirt under it and clad-black long pants, neon dark blue high-tops, and black sunglasses with a ultra-dark black tint on the lenses to hide his eyes. Everybody then looked at Ichigo in what happened to be the same outfit, but the exact opposite colors, but without the sunglasses.

"Ichigo, who is this guy?" Tastuki asked with a small studder in her voice. Sado had known that Ichigo has hollow powers, but he never knew what he [it] looked like, ever more that he [it] was Ichigo's zanpakutō. Though, the rest of Ichigo's spiritualist group was completely unfazed.

"He's my… umm… Secret long lost identical twin…" Ichigo strung the words together as if he was trying to find them in a newspaper.

" **I wouldn't say "identical" K- erm… Ichigo"** Zangetsu spat out. Apparently everybody was having a problem with words.

Keigo, Mizuro, and Tasuki were dumbfounded by these new facts. Inoue, Ishida, and Sado weren't that surprised. Ishida was impressed that Ichigo would even come up with a mini backstory about his zanpakutō, but then came the question that almost cracked everybody's skulls in half: What would they call Zangetsu?

Nor what's a quesadilla! Get it? Last chapter I said "wrap", like, a burrito, or something… I guess I'm blowing through these quickly, or I'm just a lazy writer, same thing. Not like anybody's gonna kill me for it, and take note: I write my things at the beginning before I start writing, because this is the end-card, and I don't feel like scrolling up to the top. TIME TO GO ;3

ARIGATO SOGITE SAYONARA… 2-2 and this chapter wasn't hilarious at all! Maybe next chapter XD


	4. Chapter 4

Oh lookie! Chapter four is here! Dopiedopiedoooo! Everything in the real world is normal, I'm getting out of school this week! And that means more free time for more writing! Though… I have three different events going on all summer, and I'll be spending 3 weeks away from writing for a sleep away camp. ASIDE FROM THAT, I may as well start doing stuff ;3

Here is a quick summarization of this story: Ichigo is in his first year of college with everybody (Inoue, Sado, Ishida, Tastuki, Keigo, Mizuro, and Kon). Everybody is working hard, Ichigo is having weird dreams, Ishida wants to be a doctor, Sado wants to be a pro wrestler, Inoue kinda wants to be a doctor, everybody is is an enigma. This is taking place as if the Thousand Year Blood War arc. never happened, except the Old Man is still the younger version of Yhwach, but nobody knows, and nobody really cares, cause nothing's gonna happen. Anyways, LET'S BEGIN THE MADNESS! (Zangetsu goes to school).

"Well, what's your name?" Tastuki asked particularly slowly to the white figure.

" **Name?"**

The question of what everybody would call Zangetsu in public came at the spiritualists like a bullet, but striking with the force of a million PSI. Nobody had really thought about that question, and they probably should have. It's not really common to have the accessories that Zangetsu has, much less the name in the normal human world, even in the Soul Society, it's completely unusual.

With a lovely coincidence, Ichigo had been drinking bottled lemonade from the day before and had a mouthful of it at the moment. Thankfully, the way to the dining hall was above a river so everybody was on a bridge. Ichigo had turned his head to the side and spat a straight shot of lemonade off the side of the bridge, yet again, hitting nobody. Everybody looked over at Ichigo like he had just turned turquoise.

"Erm… Ichigo?" Keigo asked worryingly.

"Just a cough…" Ichigo had needed to scramble up some words as quickly as possible, though he could have made a better excuse for being surprised that somebody had asked what Zangetsu's name was, this could pass, but just barely.

"Well... everybody's got a name, it's what you call somebody like: "Hey Rinto -hehe-, how's your day,"' ya know." Tastuki said in a more average tone.

" **M-my name? It's… Erm… Z-Zangetsu."** He sputtered and spat out reluctantly.

Ichigo had been lucky he hadn't drank anything at that moment because he would have definitely done a wrong move at that moment. Instead, Ichigo had probably blown up when hearing that, but than had a millisecond to think about it and decided not to, though he definitely would have. Did Zangetsu really just say his name? Was anybody going to question him with such a weird name?

Than after that fiasco of thoughts, Ichigo pushed his thoughts away and pulled himself together.

"So… what are you majoring in…Zangetsu?" Mizuro asked with a small tone of worry in his voice, taking note of his strange voice, but not making much of a fuss about it.

" **Dunno, probably somethin' aroun' swo- I-I mean… meteorology. I wanna b-beco-become a m-meteorologist."** Randomly chosen from the choices Ichigo _had_ told Zangetsu about.

"I'm guessing, same classes as Ichigo?" Ishida asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

" **Probably."**

"What do you mean by 'probably'?"

"' **Cause I don' know, so probably."**

After he stare-down with Ishida and Zangetsu was over, everybody continued walking to the dining hall. When the got there, everything seemed normal, and a biscuit fight was always set to appear so that passed by. Zangetsu, surprisingly to everybody else, had an extremely strong throwing arm for the biscuits, but everybody was thankful that they were soft.

Eventually, everything went back to normal, everybody waste breakfast, and broke out to their separate classes.

" **So where are we going first? I don' really know your schedule."** Zangetsu asked in a slight whisper tone to Ichigo.

"I'll just tell you the order now: meditation, psychology, physics, a glance at the library, a stole around campus, dinner at the dining hall, then back to the dorm, unless you wanna do one more thing before we come back."

Ichigo explained in his commonly unreadable tone.

Meditation. Ichigo probably could have told Zangetsu it was kinda like performing Jizen, except without his zanpakutō. Though during that class period, Ichigo used just to talk with the Old Man. Zangetsu hadn't really interacted with Ichigo when he got into college until that night with the "homework incident". Using the opportunity to be doing meditation with Zangetsu (possibly) next to him, it would be less suspicious if they both fell down, though their oddly common appears ce wasn't going to help.

"So just sit cross-legged like your doing Jizen, just pretend the sword is there."

" **Ya know I never did Jizen before."**

"I don't care," Ichigo's favorite scowl grew on his face. " just do what I do."

" **Right, right,** _ **King**_ " Though Zangetsu emphasized the use of the name "King", he was whispering quietly so nobody but Ichigo could hear it.

Zangetsu did as told, surprisingly not failing the first time. They bo appeared in Ichigo's sideways Inner-World. The weather was fair, small clouded scattered across the bright blue sky, no sun in sight. All the buildings were slightly taller, since each building represented one of Ichigo's goals, and the height was how much pride he was putting into it, all of the buildings were slightly taller, the amount of buildings looked infinite in all directions like always, putting no disappointment into Zangetsu as a commonly normal smirk spread across his face.

"So… spar?"

" **What's been stopin' me from rippin' you apart out there?"**

"I take that as a yes."

" **Then let's!"**

Both teens sheathed their swords and the sound of metal-running-across-metal filled the air. Neither noticed the Old Quincy man standing peacefully on his common flagpole, observing their spar.

 _Let us hope Ichigo hasn't lost his touch, we don't want to see problems. Has he really been teaching his hollow normal human education? It seems to be working out well._ The Old Man thought with a sigh.

Now look at this, FINALLY, ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Everybody: ABOUT DIDDLY-DANG-DARN-TIME KON!

Me: MY SCHEDULE IS CRAP!

Everybody: DON'T CARE, WHAT ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER?

Me:umm..

This chapter, it wasn't all too bad, I mean, I procrastinated a lot, and you can probably tell where. I don't really like writing fight-scenes, but this fanfic is going there, and that train cannot be stopped… *worried face*

And that's how it all went down this… Two weeks? ADIOS AMIGOS!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh boi, chapter 5… 1/5th of how long I wanna go with this story… ANYHOOOO This story just had a small "rise" I guess it's not too suspenseful cause you can probably guess what's gonna happen next… I'm not that good at this °=v=°

Buuuuuuuuuuutt for all who are new here, here is a glance into my personal life and the summary: I graduated school and we had to write a memory, here is mine: All those times my teacher would say"BUS ONE!" Which is the bus I ride home, but when I look at the school television it's broadcasted on, it's not really called, and he bursts out in laughter. [] Now I go to a band camp to play my tuba, and my piano pain is still continuing, and I still have eight pets. And everything I do goes by military time. So 5:00am in military time is 05:00 and 5:13pm is 17:13.

Here is a quick summarization of this story: Ichigo is in his first year of college with everybody (Inoue, Sado, Ishida, Tastuki, Keigo, Mizuro, and Kon). Everybody is working hard, Ichigo is having weird dreams, Ishida wants to be a doctor, Sado wants to be a pro wrestler, Inoue kinda wants to be a doctor, everybody is is an enigma. This is taking place as if the Thousand Year Blood War arc. never happened, except the Old Man is still the younger version of Yhwach, but nobody knows, and nobody really cares, cause nothing's gonna happen. Anyways, LET'S BEGIN THE MADNESS! (Zangetsu goes to school).

" _**I can't decide, whether you should live or die, you'd probably go to the Soul Society "**_

" _Shut up!"_

" _ **Make me!"**_

" _Why you little-"_

"Please you two…"

" _ **Old Man, shudup and let me adhim!"**_

" _Let me beat him to a pulp!"_

"You're acting like children."

" _ **We are!"**_ The inseparable duo exclaimed in unison.

After their mini affair, the three looked up, or well, to the side, at the small clouds on the blank sky, still no sign of the sun lighting it.

The first to break the silence was Zangetsu.

" _ **King"**_

" _Hmm?"_

" _ **Whataya think o' her?"**_

" _Who?"_

" _ **The girl, auburn hair, weird glass hair clips, big j-"**_ Receiving a nice slap to the face, Zangetsu scoffed.

" _Inoue? S-she's cool, I mean- it's not like…"_

"Let us save this conversation for later." Stated the Old Man. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

As if by plan, they all heard muffled voices from outside, probably Inoue scrambling in her blankets as her way of waking up.

" _I'll see you later Old Man!"_ Ichigo shouted as he disappeared, leaving the zanpakutō alone in his sideways world.

" _ **-grunt- Guess I should head out too, see ya Old Fart!"**_ Exclaimed Zangetsu, leaving in Ichigo's common fashion. Leaving the Quincy alone, ignoring the inappropriate use of a nickname.

Both arrived just as Inoue had opened her eyes, rubbing them before putting on her glasses, after graduating High School, she decided that she didn't have the best vision ever, went to the eye doctor, and got a glasses prescription, and now looks even more pretty. Though, she still hasn't brushed her hair, it seemed like it hadn't even gotten knotted. [which all girls know is impossible, I mean, you can't wake up without having to brush all that hair for a painful half-hour, makes me feel bad for Miku]

Ichigo sat up on his bed, his hair hadn't changed a bit. Still spiky, still that bright shade of orange. Zangetsu crawled out from under Ichigo's abnormally tall bed. [I'm imagining the beds like the ones at my sister's university, the mattress four feet off the ground, what's put under is all the stuff the needed for the year like clothes and such. There is a blanked under the mattress and it hangs off the side hiding what's under the bed (currently, the lower half of Zangetsu's body) and a sleeping bag under it with a reading lamp, and whatever else he brought under there (no dead bodies though)]

Ichigo glanced over at the bright alarm clock that read: 06:14. The three hadn't woken up late, but it wasn't too early. Ichigo would have personally preferred waking up 14 minutes earlier. It was early for Inoue though, she woke up usually around 06:45. It was extremely early for Zangetsu though, Ichigo often had to drag him out from under the bed five minutes before they had to leave for classes.

"Oh, g-good morning Ichigo, Z-... Zangetsu!" Inoue announced brightly, even though her tones of tiredness were clearly heard.

"Mornin' Inoue."

" **Er… 'Ello."**

That small morning-wake-up-this-was-a-complete-failure-mini-conversation began a quiet morning of getting dressed, getting in a Gigai, getting dragged out from under a bed, falling off a bed, making two beds (the third… Nah), completing unfinished homework, getting teased about it, and walking out the door (one person wanted to stay, you can probably guess).

The situation with the dining hall went a hecka lot better than yesterday, and no lemonade shot, though, since within ten minutes of the breakfast without a biscuit fight (began usually immediately after they were put out), Zangetsu decided it had been too long and started throwing biscuits at everybody, inevitably, ending in the normal "Breakfast Biscuit War".

"Oi, Ichigo! Stay a little bit longer!"

"Sorry Keigo, I like being the first one to the first class. Isshin always said 'Being early is being on-time! Don't you forget that son!', and every time he said that, he would end it with a roundhouse kick to the knees, attempting to knock me over."

"T-traitor! What about you! Ichigo's-awkwardly-white-twin-who-doesn't-like-sun-exposure!"

" **As much as I wanna stay an' continue throwin' biscuit's at everybody, I gotta go with the bastard."**

"NOO! Wh-what about everybody else!"

"I prefer to take my time getting to my classes, but they're all so far away so I should leave soon" Ishida stated, walking away.

"I gotta run too! I got some library books I gotta get!" Tatsuki said before running off.

"I have a class at the other side of campus, I gotta sprint from now if I wanna be there before I'm dubbed "late"!" Inoue exclaimed before sprinting the opposite direction.

"Me and Sado got a class together close by, but we were going to stop by the library first." Mizuro said, not taking a glance off his phone.

"I-I've been betrayed! All my friends ar- *!*," Keigo froze in his awkward sadness/anger position "I'm late!" And with that, he sprinted off.

And that's a… Wafer (?) idk I just said what I was eating. Anyways, that's the end of this awkwardly short chapter! Maybe I should spend more time writing than… Procrastinating. - . I appreciate all the likes I've been getting for all these chapters! (Seriously, I've been procrastinating way to much, if I hadn't and actually focused, each chapter would be 2500 words long and there would probably be over 10 chapters out already…) I need help.

Please like and comment! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

*cringes* why did I eat that doughnut? Oh, I'm writing this… Erm… I guess this is the sixth chapter. Whoooohoo. Look at all my excited energy =v= well I guess nobody (actually one person) knows what a look like, though I always look last chapter… Oh that was a mess - but I'm gonna try to recover in this chapter :3 *puts fist in the air* I plan on doing something funny in this chapter but idk what it is! *attempts at pushing Writer's Block out of the way and fails* I'll try ^-^' Now personal life! I'm playing Von Grrrhart's 613th Regimental March, Windridge, Moscow 1941, and The Beatles Forever in band! I still suck at swimming!

Here is a quick summarization of this story: Ichigo is in his first year of college with everybody (Inoue, Sado, Ishida, Tastuki, Keigo, Mizuro, and Kon). Everybody is working hard, Ichigo is having weird dreams, Ishida wants to be a doctor, Sado wants to be a pro wrestler, Inoue kinda wants to be a doctor, everybody is is an enigma. This is taking place as if the Thousand Year Blood War arc. never happened, and when Ichigo used Mugetsu, he just defeated Aizen in that hot Dangai form. The Old Man is still the younger version of Yhwach, but nobody knows, and nobody really cares, cause nothing's gonna happen. Anyways, LET'S BEGIN THE MADNESS! (Zangetsu goes to school).

" **Boorriiinngg!"**

"Shut up and deal with it." Ichigo whispered back.

" **How do** _ **you**_ **deal with this?"**

"Because I have patience and sanity."

Zangetsu stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes, hidden by dark sunglasses.

Ichigo handed his albino a note:

This is an advanced class, I won't tease you if you're incapable of paying attention, the teacher here is pretty chill, but don't fall asleep. DO. NOT. If you in any way want to communicate with me during classes, pass a note subtly, but not during meditation. We'll be out of here soon, trust me, you're not the only person in this room who's practically dying of boredom.

" **Tsk."**

" **What is** _ **THIS**_ **?"**

"My schedule."

 _School Schedule:_

 _07:30: Dining Hall (Morning Meal)_

 _07:40-07:55 (Travel)_

 _08:00 First Class (A.P. Physics)_

 _09:00 Break_

 _09:20 Second Class (Intermediate Music/Band)_

 _10:25-10:35 (Travel)_

 _10:40 Third Class (Meditation)_

 _11:15 Mid-Day Meal_

 _12:30 Fourth Class: (A.P. Mathematics)_

 _13:45-14:00 (Travel)_

 _14:05 Fifth Class (Law & Government, Home Economics)_

 _14:55-15:00 (Travel)_

 _15:05 (Artistry)_

 _16:00 (End of Schedule)_

" _ **That's**_ **a school schedule? Seems lika prison day ta me. I don' even know what half thi' stuff means!"**

"Well, _I_ went to school, and _I_ learned!"

" **You coulda** _ **given ME**_ **an opportunity ta learn somethin', other than bein' able ta save somebody's life!"**

"There's no need to bring that up!"

" **Well, what'r ya gonna do 'bout it?** _ **Ichigo**_ **?"**

"Not buy you lunch or dinner."

" **I can survive without eating."**

"I can take your zanpakuto away and you can't fight."

" **I still got these beautiful fists, cero, bala, and my award-winning grin."**

"I can lock you in the library."

Zangetsu went stone-still, in an awkward position like a gargoyle before responding.

" **You win, but it'll me** _ **ME**_ **standing on top next time!"**

"Is next time when we're gonna fight over who's paying the bill for lunch?"

" **Yes, and you're paying!"**

"Because you're a broke loser."

" **And who's fault is that?"**

"Erm… Mine? But I don't think having an albino teen with black sclera, yellow irises, and a blue tongue making ramen for normal humans."

" **I can hide them."**

"Your voice?"

" **I can not speak."**

"How will you get the job?"

" **I'll write it. Plus, nobody so far has been bugged with my voice."**

"That's because you've barely said a peep."

" **You're still paying for lunch."**

"Alright, but where will we go?"

" **Dunno. Dining hall?"**

"Fine with me."

"IICHHHIIIGOO-" Keigo yelled, jumping for a mid-air hug to Ichigo when getting slammed in the face by a foot.

"Learn how to say "Hi" to somebody properly!" Tatsuki took her foot off Keigo and took a glance to Ichigo and his white doppleganger.

"Yo, Ichigo. What's up?"

"The sky."

"Very funny. But seriously, what's up with your brother? Does he spend enough time in the sun? Also, his voice is weird." Tatsuki asked/stated, hinting a tone of worry.

"He's…"

"Spit it out now, or I'll make you."

"Well, can I say it in private, it's a… rough topic."

"Sure, as long as you give me a strait answer, and explain everything that branches off of it if I don't already know."

Ichigo and Tatsuki walked down at the bottom of a hill next to a fence, sloping off to a large river.

"So… remember all the spiritual stuff? Like when I was wearing a black kimono with a large khyber knife? And those big monsters with masks and holes?"

"Yeah, I remember all of them."

"Well… my 'so called' brother is… a hollow." Tatsuki twitched at the mentioning of that name. "You see, there are a few types of hollows. There are the normal, weak ones, then there are larger but possibly dumber ones called Menos Grande, then adjuchas, and the strongest: Vasto Lorde. But separate from those types, are inner hollow. I'll give you a moment to let that sink in."

Tatsuki gladly took the time Ichigo offered to her to let her analyze what she had just heard.

 _Does he mean that his brother is an… inner hollow?_

"Seem you probably understand by now, it has been 5 minutes." Ichigo said, bringing the girl back to reality.

"Tell me more." Tatsuki said, beginning to gain interest.

"Well, inner hollow are supposed to live within your soul, but mine and I have a 'special' kind of relationship where I have the ability to materialize him into the real world, like with my zanpakuto."

"Whats a zanpakuto?"

"I'll get to that later. Anyways, there are only 9 living beings in all dimensions that have inner hollow. There is me, and an outlawed group of real Shinigami called the "Visoreds".

"Are you part of them?"

"Ish."

"Ish?"

"Yeah, Ish, I'm goin' into detail with that one."

"Alright, continue."

"Well… I was supposed to beat my hollow into the dark depths of my soul. I had actually managed to but when I was training to beat Aizen, he reappeared, and helped me defeat that stupid butterfly." Ichigo let out a yawn-sigh. "You satisfied with your answer?"

"Pretty much. So he's nice, and I don't have to worry about him going berserk?

"Well, there is always a chance something bad might happen. If I die, he dies with me, so he might be a bit protective."

"Okay. Shall we head back up, everybody might be suspicious that we're lovers."

"Sure, it's not like a certain-somebody was stalking us extremely close by, _Zangetsu_." Ichigo hissed, putting venom into his zanpakuto's name.

" **Dang, caught me red-handed. How'd ya know I was there, for how long too?"**

"Do you think I can't sense a monstrous hollow reiatsu signature from less than 10 meters away from me?"

" **Maybe, you** _ **do**_ **suck at sensing it in the first place."**

Zangetsu received a normal punch to the face, knowing that Ichigo hadn't put any effort into it, he retaliated with a stronger punch to the teens face, beginning a small fight between the two.

Ishida had been watching from above and walked down next to Tatsuki.

"Those two messes are extremely alike."

"I guess you could say that." Tatsuki said with an extremely rare, giggle.

Hey, look! Another annoyingly short chapter! I mean… at least I got it out. I hope she doesn't plan on putting it on hiatus, or else… *Punches palm* She plans on talking about music in the next chapter, because she likes instruments.

Me: Hehe… sorry, lots of band stuff… Go listen to Moscow 1941 and Von Grrrhart's 613th Regimental March and take a glimpse at the music to see what i'm doing. The 'rrr' in 'Grrrhart's' 'name' is why all my friends like the song.

This chapter is yet again another failure.

Have a nice day and I will see you all sometime!

-Cinna

Reviews:

BigNickDiggers: I _KNOW!_ I look at a story and see those names, than I close my computer, then jump out the window. I guess it's just a weird pet peeve, like when my mom doesn't sort out the big and small forks when putting them back, I just have to fix them.


End file.
